fine_dining_extended_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Niles Orson
Mr. Niles Orson, also known as "The Recruiter", is a well renowned lawyer among the public due to his policies and efficiency. Above all else, he is known for acting as both a defense attorney and a prosecutor, as well as track record of only ever defending clients who were proven to be innocent. This, along with his overall passion for justice and defending those who are in dire need of it, have shaped Niles into a nice and highly respected man over the years. It is his actions that have gotten people like Benjamin Brooks, Venus Vanderbelt, and Viktor Valentine out of exceedingly tough spots over the years. He puts being professional at the top of his priorities while not becoming soulless. However, quite ironically, upon joining the workforce of Destruction Bench Agreement, this quality of his was flipped on his head. Niles initially went for the job due to intrigue about the organization and its activities, but after a while he began uncovering dark secrets nestled within its fold. Soon after these discoveries, he was targeted by a currently unknown force, who used their mysterious "bee" related Epithet to brainwash Niles and use him as a puppet. Almost instantaneously, he was morphed into the slimiest lawyer imaginable, caring little for true justice so long as he was payed a pretty penny. For the most part, he was kept isolated in the underground facilities of DBA, where he would order spies to keep tabs on potential people to recruit as fighters for the tournament. This new, sinister, possessed version of Niles was present up until the events of Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 52, in which the bee controlling him was removed. Powers Being the accomplished lawyer that he is, Niles has had a large amount of time to increase his proficiency with his Epithet. Unfortunately for him, though, despite being fairly powerful before, his possessed husk made leaps and bound of progress with increasing his Epithet's power, morphing some of its capabilities to be far more sleazy/devilish than they would have been otherwise. His basic weapon is a simple pistol, which while standard, is completely in his right to wield and use. Meanwhile, his Talent, "Job Security" makes it so Niles cannot have his position, whether in occupation, space, or otherwise, taken away from him unless he so desires. Niles has two Passives, with the first one being "Renewal of Copyright". With this, Niles is able to attain one use of an ability from someone who he has attacked. "Authorized Personnel", his second Passive, makes it so he can pay an extra two stamina to have an action he failed work regardless of its roll. As for his abilities, they are what make up the scariest part of Niles's powerset. "Official Profession" allows him to gains the right to make use of a desired item or effect, summoning said item or effect immediately. Only he is able to wield whatever he summons. On the other hand, "Sorry, That's A No Go", is essentially the reverse: making it so he can remove part of a target's soul to remove their ability to perform a certain action of his choice. "Barrel of IPs" allows him to use the rights of a character he's purchased in the past in order to summon them to the battlefield, while "It's in the Job Description" lets him alter a chosen target's class name, which then morphs them to better fit the changed name. All of this comes with the major weakness of Niles himself having fairly low stamina, but that is where his Outclass comes in handy. Outclass Court is Now in Session This Outclass transforms the area Niles is currently inhabiting into a court room where he acts as the prosecutor, judge, jury, and every other person there aside from those he has dragged into it. In his Outclass Dimension, Niles is able to initiate a trial of his choosing, and during this he does not take stamina costs nor can anyone attack him without being immediately "arrested": trapping them there even if he decides to leave. The only way to combat him in this state is to legitimately win the trial against him in any way one can. Upon doing so, Niles can then abandon the case and attempt to defeat his enemies in combat. Not only do the jury and other court inhabitants begin dealing residual damage to anyone opposing Niles, but he also gains access to: The Grand Judge The judge of the previously held trial transforms into a gigantic, more demonic form as the original Niles jumps into his chest, piloting him like a type of mech. While in this form, Niles himself is (under most normal circumstances) invulnerable, and his actions become amplified as the resonate from inside The Grand Judge. This is greatly assisted by The Grand Judge's own power, which includes the Passive: "Guilty as Charged". With it, at the start of combat, red chains shoot out from The Grand Judge, hitting every one of his enemies on the field. This declares them to be "guilty", which thereby nullifies their Passive(s). The only way to retrieve one's Passive(s) is to break it out from one of the cages The Grand Judge creates and scatters across the arena. Along with this, The Grand Judge's second Passive, "Objection Overruled!" makes it so anyone trying to interrupt one of The Grand Judge's or Niles's attacks, rolls with disadvantage. If they then fail the roll, they take around 2-3 points of damage. The Grand Judge's own abilities include "Order in the Court!", which halts any currently occurring actions on the field, "Irrefutable Evidence", where he records someone's violent actions to then inflict upon them later, and "I Find You Guilty", which convicts all of The Grand Judge's enemies for every wrongdoing they've committed in the combat. Thus, all enemies take all the damage that they have dealt (-3) to others throughout the duration of the combat. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 52 Approximately 3 months after being brainwashed, Niles was confronted by a group of DBA Fighters lead by Benjamin Brooks in an attempt to both uncovering DBA's secrets and also get a previously fired announcer, Rosé Lee, rehired. Surprised that anyone at all had made it to his office without being invited, he immediately began questioning them regarding their current motives. Upon being asked about the (for the most part) incredibly hurtful evaluations he had written up on each of the party members, especially with Benny remembering Niles to be a good guy, the possessed lawyer claimed that he had "seen the real truth" and had revoked his previous opinions regarding justice and, more importantly, a large portion of the DBA cast. The continuing conversation was actually going pretty well for both sides considering the situation, until Jane J. Jameson told him to stop stalling with small talk. Niles, being legitimately offended over this assumption that he was stalling, decided to immediately use his Outclass to immediately get rid of Benny and the rest of them. The following trial was initial that of the "Case of Benjamin Brooks", in which Niles wanted to convict Benny for his various crimes committed over DBA history. While Niles was initially doing very well, in part due to his own skills and in part due to various party members blurting out incriminating information, he eventually lost the upper hand. As he got more and more desperate, he tried calling Venus and James Invisible to the stand to similarly convict them, but that was soon overshadowed by Abigail Palmer's and Mr. Dad's excellent exposing of Niles's own crimes. With back up to the wall, he cancelled the trial, threw some vulgarities at the party, and called upon The Grand Judge for a true combat. In the boss fight itself, similar to the trial, Niles started off very strong, dealing massive amounts of damage to the already debuffed fighters. However, due to the party's efforts, with special mentioning going to Viktor Valentine's Natural 20 Shark Tank, Abigail's incredibly smart move involving the removal of her own Passive, and James's Wiki Game that forced Niles and The Grand Judge to fill out governmental paperwork before performing actions, The Grand Judge was soon placed into the worst scenario imaginable. Despite the fact that he got very close to knocking out multiple party members, a horrendously timed failure put him in the perfect position for the party to team attack a now exposed Niles. One dazzling fire tiger-shark and Mr. Dad saving catch later, Niles was defeated, and the rather large Epithet bee vanished into dust. Once he woke up back in his normal office, he had no memory of the past three months and was understandably dazed. Back to his normal self, he immediately began telling the party everything he knew, including the quick discovery of information the possessed version of himself had left on his computer. This included the aforementioned memory loss, the existence of a "Cleaner" within DBA's ranks, and his most recent memory being that of a womanly laugh and strange portal. This descriptor gave Benny, Venus, and Viktor enough information to realize that Valeria most likely had something to do with the possessions that had occurred. After one last plead from Benny to try and rehire Rosé, Niles told the party that he would help in any future endeavors they had to pursue this further, with him now being able to act as a double agent. Trivia * Niles, as a concept, was created by Dream for Episode 52 of DBA. When telling Patronix what to do for his design, he specifically told him to make him the slimiest person he could imagine, citing Tohru Adachi from Persona 4 as a direct example. * Patronix improvised all of what Niles said during the court case he ran in Episode 52 of DBA. On the same note, he came up with the concept for Niles's boss fight and is very proud of it. * Originally, The Grand Judge was going to be a mech, and the jury was to become a giant, pulsating monster during Episode 52 of DBA, but Patronix decided that he liked the joke of everyone in the court room being Niles better. * It wasn't until writing this page on the wiki that Patronix realizes that "Niles" sounds a lot like "Miles" as in Miles Edgeworth from the Ace Attorney series, who was a partial inspiration for Niles's character. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters